A disaster gone Good?
by 666theBANSHEE
Summary: Sick of all the bickering between B-squad, he sends them camping with Kat. Coud things get any worse? Hell, yeah! read, review, you know the drill. Written partially based on 666theBANSHEE and blueberryblaster's ABB experiences. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

A disaster gone... Good?

Random 'little' story. Written by both ABB (Alternate Blueberry Blaster) and 666theBANSHEE. About both of our camping experiences, Bad and...bad. Continued if REVIEWED!! And yes real life camp is worse than even this. Really.

Disclaimer: OH, I OWN IT ALL! seriously, get off my land XD

If there were two things Kat Manx could say about working in the S.P.D. base when B-Squad in their full entirety (and privately, in their full annoying-ness…if there was such a word…), it would definitely have to be: stressful and mind-blowingly tough. Alright, so it was three words but still, they were perfect for describing it.

Then, as Syd's shrill voice rang across the hallway at a pitch that she sworn would've blown out her highly sensitive eardrums had it been a slight adjustment higher, she changed her mind. It wasn't just two words now: there were a few other 'choice' words she had in mind.

"It wasn't me!" Z's equally loud voice was shouting back. "If you would stop pointing that finger at me…"

"Oh, so it's her fault now?" Sky demanded.

"Yes!"

"Jack, stay outta this!"

"I'm the leader here! I stay out of whatever I want!"

"Come on guys, can't we be civil?" Bridge was pleading with them as Kat entered the Rec Room to see the members of B-Squad standing off against each other, with Bridge in between looking like a lost and scared puppy and every single other cadet standing at a good distance away.

"Cruger wants all of you in the Command Centre. Now!" Kat snapped. Her own temper was starting to show.

"Well, then why not just call us over the P.A.?" Jack snapped back.

"I did: three times."

That was enough to silence any argument, as the potential for running into trouble with Cruger was definitely greater than continuing their petty argument.

They bolted past Kat in a flash, the head scientist's skirt catching in the after-breeze. She shook her head, before walking after them.

In the Command Centre, the Rangers had once again decided to take their argument with them, while Cruger did his best to form his words.

"It was her fault!" Jack was accusing.

"Trying to reverse the angle are we?!"

"Hey…if it's no one's fault…then it must be all of our faults," Bridge mused.

"Shut up Bridge!" four people shouted as Kat walked in.

"Enough!" Cruger barked.

Instant silence descended upon the squabbling quintet, as Kat walked up to Cruger and stood next to him.

"All this arguing must stop! It has been going on for a unprecedented length of time!" Cruger barked.

"Sir, I just want to say-…"

"Put a sock in it Cadet Tate," Cruger growled. "Despite having known you for many years, I am still surprised at your contribution to this. I would have expected better of you."

Jack and Z sniggered at Sky, who flushed a deep indignant red as Syd patted his arm.

"And you, Cadet Landors and Delgado," Cruger said, rounding on them. "This is absolutely unacceptable behaviour. You may have not been with S.P.D. as long as Cadet Tate, Drew or Carson, but I still expect the same behavioural standards!"

By now, all five of them were standing with their heads bowed. Most of them found the floor the most interesting place to stare at, with the exception of Sky, who stood ramrod straight and stared straight ahead; in between Kat and Cruger of course. Not even he wanted to meet Cruger's condescending gaze or Kat's barely hidden smirk.

"I know this team has its problems…"

"That's the biggest understatement of the year," Jack whispered to Z.

"Do you have something to add, Landors?" Cruger barked.

"No sir!"

"Then keep quiet. As you all cannot seem to sort things out on your own, I'll have to take matters into my own hands. I'm sending all of you on a trip to the Lofty Mountains, where you are required to stay for three days, and perhaps get to know each other a little more. You will be leaving tomorrow morning. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Dismissed."

And with that, they filed out of the Command Centre. No sooner had the doors closed did the sounds of another argument spring up.

Kat sighed as she stepped off the central platform and turned to face Cruger. "What are you thinking? Sending five teenagers out there?"

"I'm kind of hoping that they will sort their differences out there instead of here," Cruger growled in response.

"You know that won't work Doggie."

"I know that, which is why I'm also sending you to go with them as well," Cruger calmly informed her.

Kat's jaw dropped.

"What?!"

"You're going with them," he said. "And maybe with you there, they can sort things out."

Cruger then walked past the stunned Kat, stopping to pat her on the shoulder.

"We all appreciate what you do for us Kat: we really do." He then left, leaving Kat alone with the irony of his statement.

Less than three minutes later, the door to the lab exploded open, and in stormed Kat. A pair of lab technicians not doing what they were being paid to do shrieked and scrambled out of the enraged feline's way.

"BOOM!"

Less than a second later, Kat's personal assistant popped up behind a desk, his hands held up in surrender.

"I didn't do it!" he cried out.

Kat sighed, rubbed her temples and slowly walked over to her chair and slumping down in it. A whole plethora of lab technicians slowly emerged to see what the ruckus had been about, only to see their boss sitting at the chair.

"Get back to work," Kat sighed, and within seconds, they had all disappeared.

Boom approached her very carefully, holding a cup of tea in his hands, before placing the beverage in front of her.

"Thanks Boom," Kat said, taking the cup. She sunk back into her chair and stared into the depths of the liquid. "Sorry about exploding at you earlier."

"Umm, it's okay?" Boom hazarded as he stepped closer. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to be away for a while," Kat said. "Cruger's all but ordered me to go to a camp with B-Squad."

"Oh…ah, um…"

"You're in charge of the lab: I find anything blown up when I get back, I'm having your head," Kat said, standing up and leaving.

Boom stared at her back, wondering if her threat was merely a joke or something she actually meant.

--

"This. Is. Not. Fun," Syd remarked as the group of six trudged up the mountain path.

"Aww, is itty-bitty Syd getting angry at a bunch 'o little rocks?" Z teased from somewhere up ahead. Suddenly Z felt something hit her on the back of the head.

"Ow! Syd you're so pathetic!" Z turned around to see Syd pulling a mocking face at her.

"Enough, we'll be there pretty soon." Kat butted in, from right at the front. Except of Sky of course, who was demanding he took the lead.

"Pretty soon as in actually soon, or are you just saying that?" Syd asked, falling behind to catch her breath.

"It's about another hour walk."

"Uh, well can't we just stop for a break? We've been walking since 7 in the morning, and it's starting to get dark!" Syd had caught up to the rest, and indeed the sky was starting to clear of all clouds, and was turning a darker shade of blue. "Anyway, whose idea was it for this stupid camp?"

"Firstly, no, we're not having a break we had one ten minutes ago, and secondly, I'm not particularly happy about this either, but Commander Cruger has insisted on this trip so the five of you can learn to respect each other."

"So why did you have to come?" Jack piped up. It was a mystery to them all, as neither she nor the Commander had enlightened them on why she was there.

"I'm here to make sure none of you kill one another through the duration of the camp, and I'm also here on safety regulations."

"What, you really don't trust us that much?" Syd asked. "And, why would you need to be here for safety?"

"Well, if someone gets bitten by anything, I'm trained quite well to deal with it, and-"

"What! You mean we could get bitten by wolves and things and beasts?!" Syd had stopped walking and was looking around to see if there was anything about.

"No, not by wolves, insects and things. Oh, and just to inform you all, we may have to turn to hunting for food half way through, as it seems we are already down half of the rations." As Kat said this, everyone turned to look at Jack.

"What? Bridge, did I eat all the food?" Jack turned to look at Bridge, who hadn't seemed to say anything since the last break.

"Uh, well you ate quite a bit Jack, and I really don't wanna have to hunt rabbits, and skin then, and take all the blood out and cook them." It seemed that Bridge's words had had an impact on them all, as it seemed they all began thinking about having to do that, as it was quiet.

"Guys, I never knew you did quiet." Kat disrupted the silence after a few minutes; it was starting to make her worry.

"Very funny, so funny I forgot to laugh, Kat" Z informed her. Kat inwardly smiled to herself.

"We're nearing where we're we will be camping, for now at least." Kat could see the small patch of flat land, and she was probably the only one. "Z, Syd, you will go and search for firewood. It needs to be dry, and in various different sizes."

"Kat, you know me and Syd don't get on."

"I am very well informed of that Z, perhaps I must repeat the 2 hour lecture you were given on the purpose of this trip?"

Unsurprisingly, Z didn't reply.

"Good."

--

OK! I funny place to end the chapter, I know! But, if you review, you'll get to know more on what happens XD and we all wanna know that right? so tickle the Lilac button! Thanx to ABB for beta-reading (I know your reading this while your beta-ing, so don't delete it )


	2. Boot Polish

Hey again! Just a note, I don't want you to get used to such frequent updates. Those who are still waiting for very overdue chapters on a certain story of mine would know that very well. Enjoy this chapter, as this one is a lot more like a particular camping trip which goes by the name of Beckingham... Never going again... Have fun!

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it every chapter? Argh! The only thing I own, are the incidents, which have happened... to me!

Chapter 2: Boot Polish

Getting closer to the flatland they would be camping on tonight, Z and Syd left to fetch the firewood.

"Jack, Sky and Bridge, you are setting up the 3 tents."

"3 tents?" Jack asked.

"Yes, one for the girls, and one for the boys, and one for me." Jack laid his and Z's backpack down, Sky and Bridge following, Bridge put Syd's next to his own. "Yes, I get my own tent, I'm a staff member and it would therefore be illegal to share a tent with the girls, unless there was another two female staff members present."

"Wow, that strict? Can't you share with me?" Jack asked, Immediately regretting his choice of words. He also realized Kat was not particularly happy with them, as he was knocked over by her throwing her bag in his face.

"Ow! What have you got in there?"

"The cooking kit. Get it out."

"Is it near the top? I don't wanna be rooting through your stuff." Even though he was still trying to undo it. It looks like Kat had paid a lot of money on a bag like this, he thought. Can't get the bloody thing open.

"Jack, stop asking questions, and get it." Jack finally got it open and started rooting through. He found the food containers, and a small pan.

"Is this it?" He asked Kat, who was assisting in putting up the tents, as it seemed Bridge was not very good at it.

"Uh, yeah, but you need to find the stove." Jack gave her a puzzled look.

"A stove? Won't we be doing it over the camp fire?"

"No, it's foiled meals, you can't put them in a campfire. They can explode from pressure. The stove is bright blue, Jack you can't miss, it so hurry up and find it so we can get started." He had more questions, but he believed that he'd probably find out in due course. As if on cue, Z and Syd came back from the forest, their heads not visible for the mass of wood, twigs to full branches, in their arms.

"Some help over here?" It was pretty obvious that Z was strugling to see, so Jack ran up and took some of the small twigs off the top of both of their piles.

"Woa, you're, uh, a bit muddy." Seeing their faces, it looked like they had been rolling around in mud.

"I know, I fell over. I couldn't see where I was going."

"Jack! Get the stove!" Kat's voice came from behind him.

"Oh,yeah!" He dropped all the twigs there and then, running back to Kat's bag.

"Jack you're so ignorant!" Syd whined. But if Jack was getting a stove, she presumed they wouldn't be needing to firewood for some time, and piled her own on top of Jack's twigs, Z doing the same. "Argh, I'm so muddy! What are we meant to do!?"

"Stop comlaining blondie, it'll wash off."

"I'm not sleeping like this. Good thing I brought baby wipes, and your not using any!" Syd said, sticking her tongue out at Z in a childish manner. Z rolled her eyes

"Well, Syd if you are going to use baby wipes then i hope you like mosquitoes and other insects, as they are attracted to the scent." Kat overheard as she was approaching, and after telling her this, couldn't help but smirk at the look on her face.

"Why? WHY!? this so unfair I hate this trip!"

"Don't worry, we'll warm some water and get you cleaned. Not too much though, I don't to waste the water."

"How could we waste it, you made us all bring 4 litres?" Z replied. Yes, she remebered that very well, it was pretty much all of everyone's backpacks weight, and it was killing them. She also remember how Kat had forced them all to fill their hydration packs before they left, as she wouldn't be making stops all the way up. Turns out, they did.

"Because we don't need water just for drinking, we need it to boil, to cook food, wash among other things." Kat turned around to go help Jack setup the stove which he had finally found.

Ten minutes later... ok not ten minutes, two hours later all the tents had been set up, everyones stuff was in their own tents, and Syd and Z were clean-ish. Kat was putting the foiled meals in the boiling water. They were all the same meals in all the packs, which was stu and dumplings with veg, for this meal. And as they were rations, the 6 of them would have to share 4 meals. Tricky.

"So how's it work?" Bridge asked.

"I've already said. The meals are heated up by the water. It's not rocket science. We'll have to decide who gets what when theyre ready. You can tell when they're ready because the pack will inflate to its full."

"If you leave it, will it explode?" Bridge asked.

"Yes."

"Cool." Jack spoke for them all. It would be funny watching them explode. "But wait, what happens to the water to the water we've used? We just throwing it away?" Kat sighed. This was gonna be a long three days.

"We need it to wash our tins, and whatever is left we can use to make hot chocolate." At this all of their faces lit up.

"You brought hot chocolate?" Syd asked gleefully.

"Yes. However, if there is any funny buisness tonight, it will square meals and no snacking from now on. Ok?"

"Yeah." The all replied in unison. It was silent for a while, as they were all thinking.

"I think they're done." Kat opened one of them, the heat not getting to her. She cringed slightly at the smell released, she knew they didn't ever smell nice.

"Right, All of you put your tins here." Five tins were put in front of her, and she tried to even out the meals as much as she could.

"Ok, they're all done." All the tins were gone in a flash and they ate in silence. Looking at their faces, she could see all their grimaces and cringes. Well, all except for Jack, who it seemed wasn't bothered by the taste, and had eaten his in the first minutes he'd taken his.

"Their ration packs, they don't taste nice. They aren't meant to, so get used to it."

With that said, they all ate it up, and were all sat around drinking hot chocolate, savouring the taste no doubt. After they finished it, they all dished in to clean up, as Kat lit the campfire.

When they all sat round it, they were exchanging stories and talking about myths of the mountain. After about an hour. It was about one in the morning.

"Ok, guys, head for your sleeping bags, because were walking again tomorrow and we'll be doing some camping excercises." No-one had to say anything to know that she wasn't joking. "If I here any noise from any of you tonight, you will all be waking up, and we'll be going on a five mile walk. Is that understood?" Only a grumble of words had to be said to know they did. They all stood up and headed for their tents.

"Goodnight, everyone." Is all Kat said before zipping up her tent.

--Next Morning--

Sky walked out of the boy's tent the next morning to see the other four cadets sat around a stove, eating, and he thankfully noticed ther were two bags boiling in the water. Syd turned to greet him.

"Morning Sk-.. Sky..." Syd frowned for a moment, but the frown was soon replaced with a smirk.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked as he noticed all of their smirks.

"You've got a little something there" Jack said brushing along his own cheek.

"What? Where?" Sky said, touching his own, but not caring to look at what was on his fingers.

"Uh, there" Bridge replied putting his hand infront of his face and waving it about, and as if on cue everyone laughed.

"What?" Sky shouted looking at his hand to see a black, soft substance on it.

"Jack! What did you do?! What is this?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything! But the substance looks a bit like, uh, boot polish..." As he was saying it he leaned a bit towards Bridge, looking at him, which cause Bridge to laugh even more.

"You're so dead, Landors." But whatever Jack was gonna say, was disrupted by Kat coming out of her tent. She stopped walking as she saw Sky's face.

"...You need to get that cleaned up." Carrying on she turned to the main group "We have ten minutes to finish eating, then I want you all to pack up your tents. We're going to play a few...games."

--

YAY! another chapter!! goooo meeeeee! anyway, please tickle the button, and tell me whatcha think xx


End file.
